Unspoken Memory
by ShuiLing
Summary: There is a part of Aoshi's past that Misao never knew. The shadow of that past suddenly re-emerged with a lady who held the key to the secret.
1. chapter 1

Author's note:

In his book of life, Kenshin had some pages of dramatic story about Tomoe. That story made me imagine how if Aoshi had those pages too in his past. So it became the inspiration of this story. Major AoshixOC pairings and MisaoxAoshi for later. There're many flashback scenes in previous chapter and maybe some mild lime scenes for later chapters. Please R&R.

If you have any comments or reviews, please send directly to my e-mail address at kakyou_kuzuki@hotmail.com for I almost never check the reviews submitted at ff.net. Thanks.  

Disclaimer : I do not own RK and its characters.

----------------------------------------

UNSPOKEN MEMORY

By Xiao

----------------------------------------

PROLOGUE  

THE JOURNAL (Misao's POV)

Life was a river of no return. Moment by moment in our lives passed as the time went by, like the water that flew in that river of no return. Only memories were left in our hearts for helping us to grow. But once I ever thought, why couldn't the past just die? So, there was no more gazing back to those unspoken memories.

It had been two years since Yukishiro Enishi with his jinchuu project made a big chaos at Kamiya Dojo. Bittersweet moments that had happened to me during those two years had made my life become mellower. So many things had changed, either for better or worse.

Aoiya got a bit change too. Aoshi-sama decided to get Oniwabanshuu operated again like before the day he left Aoiya. I was glad, but on the same time I was afraid of what might happen. I was anxious that he would return to his previous dark and unfeeling life that he had ever had as Oniwabanshuu was on duty again. But when I saw the way he was now, I guessed I could throw away that anxiety. 

Even though I still could not make him smile yet, and he had not responded to my feeling either, but at least he was more open-hearted now. I knew he needed time to revive from what had happened in the past. I had been waiting for him all this time, I did not mind waiting a bit more.

Everything seemed so perfect, didn't it?

Almost everything...perhaps....

If and only if that day never come. The day when an almost forgotten memory came back again, shattering dream and bringing hope to the nadir.

CHAPTER 1 

KANAGAWA PREFECTURE, five years before

The sky above Kanagawa was a bit cloudy and gloomy that day. The wind of early autumn blew, filling the air with smell of dry falling leaves. A young man walked steadily on the street in the middle of Kanagawa. He paced straight ahead, not even paying attention to some young ladies that ogled at him in adoration along the way as he passed by.

He stopped walking just a second before someone collided against his back.

          "Gomenasai!" a female voice, belonged to the one who had hit against him, said an apology.

He turned around and found a young lady falling to seated position on the ground.

          "Are you OK, miss?" he asked and extended his hand to help her.

          "Yes, I think," she reached his hand and stood up quickly. "Thanks."

She cleaned her clothes from the dirt with one hand. He observed her carefully. Her age was about seventeen years old. Even she spoke Japanese fluently, but from her accent, she must be a foreigner. And from her appearance, it could be noticed that she was from China. She wore a mauve silk cheongsam. She was very beautiful. Her glossy raven hair that cascaded straight through her shoulders matched perfectly her dark ebony eyes and her smooth champagne skin. He had never seen the perfect beauty like she was before. But, deep inside her beauty it was concealed a dangerous brilliance. Her eyes showed it, the eyes of a mastermind.

Then he noticed that she was injured. There was a wound on her left shoulder and her right hand holding something smeared with blood, a kind of metal thing. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and lifted her hand.

          "What're you doing?" she shouted in surprised.

Her clutch was loosened, he took that metal thing from her hand quickly. It was a kunai, but not a common kunai. It was the type of kunai that was made and used only by the guardian ninja of a specific organization, based in Kanagawa.

          "This kunai...."

          "It belongs to one of them," she interrupted. 

          "Them?"

          "The guys whom tried to kill me. But they're gone already."

Suddenly, before he asked more, she collapsed and fainted. He caught her body involuntarily as she fell down.

          "What hell has happened?" he mumbled as her unconscious body fell in his arms.

Her body had been getting weak already, and now she bled too much. 

She opened her eyes slowly as she got back her consciousness. She blinked her eyes and needed a few second to get rid of the blurriness from her sight. Her injured shoulder had been cured and neatly bandaged already, but the pain still stabbed her as she tried to wake up.

          "Where am I?" she asked weakly.

          "In a hotel. You've been unconscious for a few hours," a voice spoke to her. She turned her head to look at the owner of that voice. Soon her eyes met the ice blue ones of his.

          "Ah, sou ka," she said.

          "Young lady..." he started to speak in serious tone.

          "Yue Ling," she interrupted in whisper. 

          "Huh? What?"

"My name is Yue Ling," she said a bit louder than her whisper before.

          "OK, Yue Ling," he continued as he showed her the kunai that he had taken from her before she fell unconscious. "You know, this kunai is not a common kunai. It's only used by guardian ninja in a specific organization of mafia in Kanagawa."

          "I know," she replied softly.

          "And they chased you to kill you?" he continued. "Who are you, young lady?"

"You'll know later," was all of her answer. 

She got down from the bed as she regained her strength and walked to the door.

          "Thanks for your help," she said before she opened the door. "I think we will meet again immediately. Right, Shinomori Aoshi?"

          "So, you've known me already, huh?" he sharpened his gaze at her.

She replied with a smirk, then opened the door

          "You haven't fully recovered," said him, restraining her. "Are you sure to go?"

          "I have to. I still have many things to do," she answered. 

She was about to leave the room when she postponed her intention and turned around again. She looked at him for a moment.

          "What's up?" he asked.

          "You didn't do anything indecent to me while I was unconscious, did you?" she asked without expression.

          "What do you mean?" he glared at her.

          "You had to take off my clothes when you treat my wound, right? I wondered if you did something....never mind. Just a joke," she replied, still without expression. "I bet you didn't."

He watched her sharply as she was gone like the wind.

She was definitely an unusual girl. She was dangerous. He noticed that behind her perfect mask of beauty, there was a figure of death angel.

          "Hannya," Aoshi called his pupil.

          "I'm here," answered Hannya. His voice was clearly heard, but his figure was nowhere. 

          "Investigate all about her," commanded Aoshi. "And do it quickly."

          "Yes, okashira."

Aoshi checked out from the hotel ten minutes after Yue Ling was gone.

          "Sir, the fee has been paid already," said the receptionist.

          "What?"

          "Your beautiful Chinese girlfriend has paid it. And she left a message for you." 

The receptionist gave Aoshi a notepaper. He took and read it.

          See you in Tokyo 

xxx Yue Ling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TOKYO, five years before

On the same day when he ran into Yue Ling, Aoshi got the news that an aristocrat had been killed in Kanagawa at night before he met Yue Ling. He was almost sure that Yue Ling was the one who had killed that aristocrat. The kunai in her hand was enough to prove it, for that aristocrat was someone influence in that organization. And after he got information that her next target could be in Tokyo, he decided to return to Tokyo immediately.

Not too much information about her could be found. But it seemed that she came to Japan for an assassination mission. 

          "Asakura Kazuki," Aoshi read the name on the front page of a file. He took those papers from his desk. It was a new file, he had not seen it before. "A first class spy and assassin from Shanghai, codename Yue Ling."

So, Yue Ling was just a codename. Her real name was Asakura Kazuki. It was a Japanese name. According to that file, it was written that Yue Ling was born in Kanagawa Prefecture from a Japanese father and a Chinese mother. But, she lived and grew up in Shanghai. She had become a professional spy and assassin since she was in her very young age, thirteen years old.

Aoshi threw the papers back to his desk. 

          "How interesting," he thought.

          "Your betrayal costs a death, you know," a cold voice said to the already dead man in lied in front of her. That man's fresh blood dropped from her rapier to the marble floor. Her figure was almost unseen in the darkness of the night. She wiped the blood that stained her rapier and walked out from the mansion through the window. She left the victim's mansion easily, no one in that mansion knew what had just happened.

She was walking on the bare street when suddenly a figure appeared behind her.

          "So, it's really you, Yue Ling," that figure spoke to her.

She turned around.

          "As you see, Shinomori," she replied in smile. "By the way, I won't let a troublesome witness."

          "Kill me then," he dared.

          "You're not my target," she replied. "Even I'm a slayer, I don't kill person without regard to the purpose."

          "Purpose? You killed them with a purpose too, huh?"

          "Of course. I come to Japan to kill them. They escaped from our organization and went to Japan. Their betrayal harms our organization, and it means death. I am assigned to get rid of them. So, I won't kill you because there are still many people in my list. But you will be in my list too if you endangered my mission. Just go up against me if you think that my mission harms you."

          "No, there's something much better I think. Are you interested?"

          "Really? It sounds interesting. What do you want?"

          "Your capability as a first class spy. It's just a professional deal. Would you like to join me?"

Yue Ling gazed at his eyes for a moment, exploring his mind.

"Fine. I'm sure it'll be a good deal. I want to try it."


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Dear Shinomori Aoshi,_

_          It's been five years, do you still remember me? I'm sure you do. By the way, I'm going to come to __Japan__ again immediately. I missed my birthplace, so I want to visit it, just to drink some cups of sake. I'll invite you to go along with me._

_          See you in __Japan__!_

_                                                                                 XXX_

_                                                                             Yue Ling_

Aoshi read that letter twice before he softly squeezed it in his hand. It seemed just like a common letter, but it was not when Yue Ling was the one who wrote it to him. It must have an implicit meaning behind the explicit words

          Yue Ling.

That name echoed in his mind again and again. He had buried the memory about her for almost five years. Now it reappeared again. Was it a symptom of something?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KYOTO, present

"So, this is Kyoto, ne?"

A young lady walked hesitantly and looked around her carefully, trying to find a place. 

          "I don't know this place so well," she mumbled softly in monologue, "but I'm sure it must be around here."

Then she stopped in front of Aoiya. She observed that building once again, just to make sure that it was the right place she had been looking for. With a bit doubt she stepped into that place

          "Welcome, miss. Can I help you?" a lady there asked her politely.

          "My name is Asakura Kazuki. I want to see Shinomori Aoshi, please," she replied.

Omasu examined her from he hair to her feet.

          "Oh, you must be the person he told before," said Omasu. "Aoshi-sama will meet you. Follow me please."

Omasu led her to Aoshi's office room.

          "Aoshi-sama, there's a guest for you," said Omasu as she knocked the door.

          "Let her in," replied Aoshi from inside.

          "Please, miss," Omasu slid the door opened and let her in.

          "Thanks," she replied politely in a light smile.

She stepped in and Omasu closed the door back. She bowed to Aoshi politely before she walked closer.

          "How are you, Aoshi-san?" greeted Kazuki as she smiled lightly. "Nice to meet you again."

For a moment their eyes were locked on each other's. In appearance, she did not change much, still beautiful and dangerous. But now she looked more mature.

          "Sit down please," said Aoshi. 

          "It seems that everyone here has already known about my arrival. That lady said that you'd told about me."

          "I told them that you're a person from Shanghai who would be in duty for Oniwabanshuu during you're in Japan."

          "What? You told that?"

          "Yes. You wrote in the letter that the reasons you came to Japan were because you wanted to 'visit my birthplace' and 'drink some cups of sake'. Who would believe that ridiculous reasons?"

          "So, what do you think, huh?"

          "I know you must have something to do here. That's why I told my friends that you'd be in duty for Oniwabanshuu. If it'll make you easier, you don't have to tell me what you will do. Just please be comfort to join Oniwabanshuu, like five years ago."

          "You know me too well."

          "How long will you stay in Japan?"

          "As long as I can," she replied. "I wanna stay in Japan forever if it's possible."

          "Yue Ling, is there something wrong with you?" asked Aoshi, knowing well that she did not hate to live in Shanghai.

          "Perhaps," she hissed softly. "That's the reason I come here. I have to do something to make it better." 

Aoshi soon realized that something must have happened to her in Shanghai. But he caught a sign from her not to ask anything more. 

"Now tell me how about you," she asked in return.

          "Quite much change maybe."

          "I notice that. You look more charming now."

Aoshi stared at her, a bit irritated with her statement.

"Why did you say like that?"

          "Because it's what I notice," she smiled. "Honest."

          "Yue Ling, I think you quite much change too."         

          "Perhaps. I'm thinking not to be a slayer anymore here. In Shanghai maybe I can't do that, but I want to start a new page here. So, from now on, please don't ever call me Yue Ling anymore. It's just my codename. Moreover, it was the name I used to be five years ago during that brief affair."

          "Fine, Kazuki," Aoshi nodded. He knew it was the only way for the, forgetting what had happened five years before and starting with a new page. "Welcome to Aoiya. I'm glad too have you as my workmate again."

          "Tadaima!" a cheerful female voice greeted Aoiya as she came in.

          "Okaeri, Misao-chan," replied Omasu.

          "Why is so silent here? Where're the others?" asked Misao.

          "They're out."

          "Aoshi-sama is too?"

          "No, he is in his office room. But you'd better not disturb him, because there is a guest there."

          "Guest? Is he the man who will join Oniwabanshuu like Aoshi-sama told?"

          "Correction, our new member is a young woman."

          "What? A young woman?" 

The door of Aoshi's office room was opened. Misao turned around and saw that young woman come out of that room. Misao was startled, looking at her in disbelief just like Omasu before. She saw Misao too, so she bowed to her. 

Aoshi came out after her. He said something to her, but not loud enough for Misao to hear that. She nodded and smiled lightly to him. Just a glimpse Misao saw that there was a flash of emotion on Aoshi's face as she smiled to him.

Misao was a bit shocked, but she was not sure that it was real or just her imagination for it was only seen in a wink.

The nights had fallen upon the land. But Misao had not slept yet. She just laid down on her futon without being able to fall asleep even for a while.

          Asakura Kazuki.

Aoshi told it was her name. Her first meeting with Kazuki left a mysterious foreboding in her heart. That was why Misao was so worried.

          Maybe you're only jealous.

She remembered Omasu's words. True, she got angelic beauty that no man could deny her appeal. And maybe Aoshi too.

Misao admonished herself of what she thought. Even she was not sure whether it was real, she might be a bit annoyed with the sight of emotion that Aoshi had showed to Kazuki. Anyway, Aoshi never chose wrong person. Kazuki must be a professional in her work. Yes, her eyes showed it. Misao shuddered as she remembered the moment when their eyes met each other. Her gaze was like the gaze of an angel of death. Even her goddess-like beauty could not hide her deadly sharp gaze. Misao tried to get rid of that thought from her mind and go to sleep.

Misao slowly opened her eyes as she heard the faint sound of flute in the morning. She needed a few seconds until she really awoke from her short sleep. She did not even remember when and how she could sleep last night.

Then that sound of flute became clearer. Someone was playing a flute, but who? Misao got up and walked to the window. The sound of flute was coming from the garden. She opened the window and saw a girl sitting there. From her long raven hair, Misao soon recognized her. It was Kazuki. She still wore a 

Chinese dress, but now it was in blue colour of Oniwabanshuu uniform. 

Misao came out from her room and went to the garden.

She was sitting there, playing her flute when Misao found her in the garden at that bright morning. Misao stepped closer as the melodious sound of flute was in the air.

          "Asakura-san."

Realizing that someone watched over her, Kazuki stopped playing her flute and turned around. She found Misao standing behind her.

"Ohayou," Kazuki greeted her with a light smile. "Sorry if the sound of my flute has woken you up."

          "Ohayou. That's OK. I was just surprised for I never heard sound of flute in Aoiya before," said Misao, a bit stuttered.

Misao stared at her in silence.

          "What's up?" she asked as her lips curled a light smile, noticing that Misao was staring at her.

          "Nothing," Misao replied in smile too. "May I chat with you?"

          "Chat? Sure, why not? I think we should be friends."

          "Sure." Misao replied and sat beside her, "Asakura-san,..."

          "Just call me Kazuki," she interrupted.

          "OK. You can call me Misao. Well, do you like Aoiya?" asked Misao, starting the chat. 

          "Quite much. It's a bit different with my place in Shanghai."

          "Kazuki-san, if I may know, why do you leave Shanghai? It seems that you lack of nothing there."

          "Lack of nothing? Why do you think like that?" 

          "Seeing your posh appearance, everyone should know that you're from a rich family."

          "Yes, but it's not what essential. I just try to find something I never found there."

          "You're versatile and have everything. What else haven't you found?"

          "The meaning of life."

          "Meaning of life?" Misao asked. "Kazuki-san, you know, lots of girls would be willing to die to be in your position. I was too. Sometimes I wish I could be like you in some case." 

          "You have a life with friends who care about you and someone you love. Sometimes, I want to have a normal life and love like that too."

          "However, I don't believe you can't have a love as you want. With the appeal you have, every man would yield and kneel down to get you."

          "It's just like an illusion, for love can't survive in the world where I am."

          "It's not proper for a girl like you to be in that world. Why do you prefer that life?"

          "Maybe it's a cruel and terrific world, but once I ever liked it. Because the fact is that I have ever been in that world. I can't hate it nor regret it."

Misao gazed at her. Kazuki spoke almost without expression.

          "Well, never mind," said Kazuki, finishing her story. "Anyway, I'm glad I can share this story with you."


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE JOURNAL (Misao's POV)

Asakura Kazuki.

Five months after my first meet with her.

The foreboding about her in my heart almost vanished. Maybe it was just my unreasonable feeling. She was friendly. In a short time, she could adapt with the daily life and people in Aoiya. And the most important was she always accomplished her every works and missions very well. She seemed to understand Aoshi-sama, what was in his mind, and she could adjust to his wants. Truly speaking, even though it was for works, it made me envy her.

But I would try my best to be her friend, for she had tried first. 

Still, she seemed mysterious for me. She told less anything about her background and her life in Shanghai. Maybe I needed a little more time.

AOIYA, present

"Kazuki-san," called Misao as she knocked the door of Kazuki's room. 

No answer.

          "Kazuki-san, may I come in?" she asked and knocked the door again. 

Still no answer.

Misao slid opened the door of Kazuki's room after she knocked it three times and there was still no answer. 

"Excuse me, I..."

Misao did not continue her words as the smell of incense from Kazuki's room filled her nostrils. She saw Kazuki dressed in white, standing in front of a small table. She never wore a white dress before, but she looked elegant and sensual in that colour.

          "Kazuki-san," Misao called her softly.

Kazuki turned around. 

"Oh, it's you, Misao-san."

          "Excuse me."

          "It's OK. I'm through."

Misao observed the stuffs on that table. A wooden plate with three Chinese characters sculpted on it was put on the centre of that table. A burnt joss stick and some other ornaments were around that name plate. It should be an ancestral altar.

          "Is that for someone?" asked Misao, referring to the ancestral altar.

          "Yes, for my mother. She died when I was seven years old."

          "Sou ka," Misao mumbled.

For mother....

Misao sighed. Kazuki was luckier than her. She did not even remember her mother's face.

          "Sorry for interrupting, girls," suddenly a deep male voice interrupted. Aoshi had been standing on the threshold of Kazuki's room.

          "What's up, Aoshi-san?" asked Kazuki.

          "A job for you," Aoshi gave some papers to her.

Kazuki read those papers for a while.

          "What should I do to him?" she asked.

          "Get him. Don't kill him if it's not necessary, he may have some information we need," he explained.

"OK, I get it."

          "Good," said Aoshi. "By the way, Kazuki, what's up with you? I never saw you dress in white before." 

          "So, why then?" Kazuki smiled. "I think white is a sensual colour."

Aoshi gazed at her for a while.

          "At least it's true for you, as I notice that," he said.

          "Stop teasing me, OK?"

Aoshi gave a meaningful light smile as a reply to her before he went away.

A smile?

Misao was startled in disbelief. This time that sight was real. It happened right in front of her eyes. How could it be? She tried to make him smile for years, but still could not work. And now? What the hell had actually happened between them that she never knew?

          "Misao-san, is there something wrong?" asked Kazuki.

          "No. Nothing," Misao took a deep breath, trying to act normally. 

She decided to become a friend for Kazuki, so she tried to get rid of all unproved negative possibilities from her thought.

          "OK then, I must go before night come," said Kazuki.

          "Be careful." It was all that Misao could say.

          "Aoshi-sama, is it OK to let Kazuki-san go and handle this case alone?" asked Misao after Kazuki went quite a long time. "It seems dangerous. She never takes time this much before."

          "Sure it's OK." replied Aoshi calmly. "I know who Asakura Kazuki is very well. And you'd better trust her too."

          "I'll look for her," said Misao as she went away.

          "Misao, don't!" he yelled, but Misao had gone already.

He had no choice but came after her.

When Misao reached the place, she found that all guards of that place had been beaten. So, she could enter that place easily. She stepped carefully in order not to make any sound. She found Kazuki in the garden with her opponent had fallen to the ground. Kazuki pointed a sword to him, so he could not make any movement. She stopped and watched from a distance. Kazuki was speaking to him, but it was too far to hear their conversation.

          "Yu...Yue Ling?" that man stuttered as the moon light her face so he could see her more clearly.

          "Right," said Kazuki. "Five years ago you successfully avoided me, but not now. You still must pay the cost of betrayal, even it takes a hundred years. You can't run away forever, because the angel of death has now come to take you to the hell." 

          "You're a heartless angel!" he yelled at her.

She stabbed him right at his throat, so he could not even scream anymore. The blood burst out from his stabbed throat as she pulled back her rapier. 

Aoshi came a second after that. He could only watch Kazuki clean the blood from the rapier as the man fell down lifeless on the ground.

Misao just watched that scene in surprised.  A heartless angel, she heard that man yelled those words at Kazuki.

She wondered in her heart, who was this girl actually. It was not Asakura Kazuki she knew all this time. 

"Mission failed. I'm waiting for penalty," said Kazuki as she noticed that Aoshi had been already there.

          "You go back to Aoiya first," said Aoshi. "And take Misao with you."

          "Fine."

Along the way back to Aoiya, Kazuki did not speak even for a word. Misao stared at her, not knowing what to say either.

          "Kazuki-san," at last Misao broke the silence.

          "Yes?" replied Kazuki.

          "Are you OK?"

          "I hope so."

That was all of their conversation until they reached Aoiya. Kazuki went immediately to her room.

          "Misao-chan, what's happened?" asked Okon as she saw Kazuki pass her by without saying anything.

          "I don't know what the matter is. She looks strange," answered Misao.

Aoshi returned not long after that. But just like Kazuki, he passed by without any words. Misao watched him with anxiety.

          "It's OK, Misao-chan," Okon touched her shoulder. "Let they have their time. We can ask them tomorrow after everything turns better."

Misao nodded in agreement.

Kazuki sat on the terrace, playing her flute faintly. When so many things annoyed her, playing flute always could relieve them even a little. She could not play it loud, it had been night late and everyone in Aoiya must have gone to sleep.

She stopped playing as she sensed someone walked closer to her. She did not need to turn around and look at that person to know who it is.

          "Aoshi-san," she said. "What's up?"

Aoshi sat back to back with her.

          "Why did you kill that man?" asked him.

          "Need a reason?" she asked back.

          "I just want to know. Even you're a slayer, but you never kill just anyone and without any clear reason, right?"

She sighed and leant against Aoshi's back.

          "The reason I killed that man," answered Kazuki. "It's connected to my mission five years ago."

          "What?" His voice became a bit higher.

          "Yes. I was assigned to kill twelve people," Kazuki started her explanation. "But I had just killed eleven ones when I was called back to Shanghai. Maybe if I was given time a week more, I would have killed him at that time. But I didn't have more time to finish it. So I went back to Shanghai with an unfinished mission. Then, when I read the papers you gave me, I saw his name as my opponent. So, I used this chance to kill him and pay the debt I left five years ago."

          "Why did you do that? Don't you tell me that you want to quit being a slayer?"

"Yes, but I won't quit being a slayer without accomplishing all my missions. I will never forget that once I was an angel of death. And I won't regret it either."

          "Why?"  

"Yue Ling is the figure of a heartless angel of death. I'm Yue Ling, nothing can change that fact even I'm not a slayer anymore." said Kazuki, a bit irritated. "Nothing's to be regret."

          "Yue Ling. I miss that name," he said.

          "Huh?"         

Aoshi moved to her side, so he could face her. He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so he could see her eyes.  

          "Nothing's to be regret..." he whispered, repeating her words.

Not giving enough time to speak or think, he planted a light kiss on her lips. 

          "...me either."

          "Aoshi-san, please don't..."

Interrupting her protest, once again he kissed her lips, but now with a more lustful long breath-taking kiss. Her mind commanded her to stop this, but her heart could not resist him. Lost in her confused thought, she let her feeling take control and kissed him back. Then he moved his lips down, kissing and nipping her neck as he unfastened the buttons of her Chinese dress, revealing her smooth champagne skin. He brushed his lips through her bare cleavage and her half-covered breasts. At last she surrendered to the passion and let him savour her body. It was too intoxicating to be refused.

Misao walked out from her room. She heard the faint sound of flute, it meant that Kazuki had not slept yet. Maybe she could talk to her and ask what actually had happened. Misao slowed her steps as she noticed that Kazuki was not alone there. 

Aoshi-sama?

She stepped closer carefully without making a sound. She peeped to see the situation. Her body suddenly freeze and shudder as she saw Kazuki was half-naked in his embrace. She widened her eyes in disbelief, trying to deny what she was seeing. 

They were touching and kissing in a passionate love-making. 

She did not want to continue watching at them as her heart suddenly fell to pieces, but her feet felt too weak to walk away. 

Misao strengthened herself, turned around, and ran to her room. The tears could not be held anymore. She locked herself in her room and cried.

          Why?

It was the only word that filled her mind. 

Why it should be the explanation of her curiousity about Asakura Kazuki?

So, his smile and his warm expression were definitely for her, for Kazuki.


End file.
